Reinforcing cages are formed by connecting shaped stirrups around longitudinal bars, which is usually done in traditional manner by labor and considered as time consuming and intolerable activities and required lots of preparation before manufacturing the cages. Furthermore, employing large number of workers who involve making cages in long period, results higher production costs. Moreover, manual producing of cages affected bars with torsion and to some extent bending and the stirrups do not connect to bars firmly and regularly.
Material wastages during production process can be considered as another difficulty. To solve the problems of manual production; many huge machines have been invented for mechanized manufacturing. Various mechanism have been utilized in these kinds of machines, for instance winding stirrup loops around bars or embedding bars into the pre-shaped stirrups by longitudinal movement of bars.
These machines don't have the necessary adaptability in compassion with manual making of reinforcing cages with different shapes and dimensions and various size of re-bars and stirrups, at all. Moreover high weight and massive dimension of these machines cause difficult transportation of them. Therefore, the producers have to assemble the cages at erection point of machine and carry them to construction job site.
Transporting of the cages, may results problems and excess costs in conjunction with quality reduction of joints and even deformation of cage configuration and its elements. Since aforesaid difficulties of these machines exist, utilizing the manual methods is still common in many of construction projects. Wide spread using of automated machines in this field, required new mechanisms that by solving mentioned obstacles, have proper adoptability for manufacturing various kinds of reinforcing cages and also by producing the cages at the job site location, removes problems of transportation of fabricated cages.